The present invention relates to beverage container stands.
Beverage container stands are known in the art and used in bars, beverage selling places, etc., and are sometimes called “glorifiers”. The beverage container usually has a housing with a receptacle or similar structure to support a bottle. It is provided in many cases with light emitting means which illuminate the beverage container supported on the stand.
It is believed to be advisable to further improve the existing beverage container stands.